High-frequency power supply arrangements generally produce a high-frequency power signal at a frequency of >3 MHz, in order to thereby excite and maintain a plasma in a plasma chamber. High-frequency power supply arrangements generally have a high-frequency generator or a high-frequency signal producer. An impedance matching network is often arranged downstream of the high-frequency signal producer in order to match the output impedance of the high-frequency signal producer to the impedance of the plasma load.
Impedance matching networks are generally arranged outside the high-frequency signal producer. The output impedance of the high-frequency signal producer is generally adjusted to 50Ω so that this can be connected to the impedance matching network by means of conventional high-frequency cables. The impedance matching network matches the impedance of the plasma load to the 50Ω connection of the high-frequency signal producer.
Impedance matching networks often have capacitors, whose capacitance value can be mechanically adjusted by a capacitor plate being moved. An impedance matching is therefore carried out relatively slowly.
Furthermore, the complexity in the prior art is relatively high in order to adjust the output impedance of the high-frequency signal producer to 50Ω.